crossroads
by Angellovers13
Summary: After max is left by her flock, she makes her way to forks where she meets some interesting people, the cullens
1. Chapter 1

**Max's pov**

This wasn't the way I wanted things to end. I cant believe they just left me. My flock just left me there on my own. It was just after a big fight with some flyboys. I remember blood, and a sickening crack.

Iggy was patching up my arm when fang came over. Something was up "I know max" he said, "I know that you cant help it, but your attracting them, and its going to get us all killed" I was confused, and not exactly in the best shape of my life "wha" I asked.

He sighed, "max were splitting up for a bit OK, I'll take the flock and itll be like a vacation for you" I nodded drowsily.

He got up spreading his wings, along with the rest of the flock. "Bye max, we'll be back soon". And then every thing went black.

Later I processed the events of that after noon. There was no time for tears, I knew what he meant. It was the polite way of saying 'get lost'. They weren't coming back, and I wasn't going to spend my time trying to find them.

So, since I was wounded I thought it best to stick to the ground. I had walked for about a mile when I heard a rustling behind me. I ran, to weak to fight. But my surroundings looked different. They were blurry.

_Oh man_ I thought _I've got some kind of brain damage_. But when I stopped I noticed two things, one that every thing was back to normal with my vision, and two I was no longer being followed.

I stood there for a minute waiting for the blurry vision to return but it never did.

Then I had a thought, what if it was only when I ran. I started again and the blurriness returned. But this time it was only in my peripheral vision. My eyes locked on a sign and it got closer and closer.

It was coming way too fast. Impossibly fast, but if the sign wasn't moving it must of been me. I was running super fast.

I stopped, leaning against the sign cradling my injured arm. I must of never noticed it because I usually flew to where I needed to go. It made sense, if I could fly fast, that I could run fast.

After a minute of rest I finally got a look at the sign. It was covered with green moss, but was legible. **welcome to forks**


	2. Chapter 2

**This story takes place after max and new moon**

Max's pov

I walked across the border, separating the open forest from the close knit society in the middle of no where . It was a small town, the ground was soggy and the weather was the equivalent to the eye of a storm.

You could see the rain all around encircling the town, the only escape would have been straight up, but the sky was a dull gray like the rest of the surroundings.

I couldn't fly in this weather, but I had always enjoyed nature, and to me this place looked beautiful. I rushed over to the nearest building, the post office. I let the hood of my black green day jacket drop as I took refuge under the awning. I pulled open one of the metal boxes grabbing a free newspaper.

I skimmed through the paper, there had been huge bear sightings in the area, and multiple murders in Seattle, but other that it was just a bunch of junk.

I didn't have the strength to go on for the day, and this spot looked as good as any, and it was definitely under the radar. I could stay for a while once I found a good place to live.

I sighed as I put my hood back up, ready to head out again, "hey, you why aren't you in school" I spun in the direction of the shout. A man in a uniform was making his way over to me _uh oh_.

I didn't want any trouble, so I ran. With my hood up my identity was safe. I went through the forest until I came to the perfect location. It was way far out from the town. The ground was completely dry, which meant that the rain wouldn't affect this place.

I was already liking it here. The tree's leaves were thick and the trees curved inward at the top, making a dome of dry land. In the middle of that dome was a tree. That tree was shorter than the huge trees that made up the roof of my house and was straight.

I was used to sleeping in trees so that would work. I quickly salvaged some wood before the rain could come soak any more into the damp logs. I piled up the logs, keeping the driest one as a seat and took out the news paper. I tucked it in between the wood.

After a moments thought, I pulled out the letter the flock had written me from my pocket. I didn't take the time to read it again, I had memorized it.

_dear max_

_thanks for the memories_

_the flock_

Then I took out my lighter, flipped the top open, and lit the letter on fire dropping it onto the wood below.

**just so you know this clearing max is staying in is not the same one Edward took Bella to.**


	3. Chapter 3

Max's pov

I brought my wrist up, still half asleep in my tree. It was about 6 in the morning, my stomach rumbled. I had been thinking about what my life in forks could be. I could buy food with my card, but this town was so close knit that people would know instantly if there was a new kid in town.

It looked like I was going to do the worst thing ever, go to school. So I thought about what grade I would enroll in. I was unusually tall, and would stick out if I went to the grade I was supposed to be. I decided Id go for seven-teen.

It would be a stretch but I could probably pull it off. I jumped down from the tree and did my morning push ups. I had recently acquired a six pack and I wasn't about to give that up. With my excellent sense of direction, I knew which way the town was. I was also pretty sure I knew how to get back here.

I was ready this time as I ran, it took about 5 miuted to get out of the forset. Then it was just a 10 minute walk to the school. The lights were on even though it was early and I made my way to the office.

"hello I'm new here" the lady looked up and smiled. "oh you must be max" I looked confused _max _oh great it's the voice _don't worry about any thing, Jeb was here_ I sighed tell him I can take care of myself.

But I didn't get a answer "yeah that's me" I gave a small smile. "okay here's your schedule" she said handing me a paper "your a little early" I nodded and thanked her walking out the door with the paper.

I sat down at one of the tables out side and looked over my schedule. A few minutes later, I heard the screech of tiers and I looked up. 5 cars were racing into the parking lot at top speed. A jeep was at the lead.

The cars parked and as if planned all the doors flung open at once. One by one they got out of their cars. I mentally slapped my self for staying, if jeb knew where I was then the whole school must too.

That's obviously why the school had sent the super model robot things after me.

But their movements seemed fluent as the got out of their cars. Not stiff and awkward like a robot. The first person out was the guy in the jeep. He was huge, even though I wouldn't want to be in a fight with him, he had a soft quality to him.

The next was a blond haired girl, who had a don't mess with me attitude to her. In the next car a boy was getting out, he had blond hair and was wearing a expression like he was in pain. He quickly moved around to the next car and helped a girl get out. She was short and had short dark hair. She kind of looked like a pixie.

Then in the next car a boy got out with bronze hair, he was smiling like he had just heard a funny joke. On the other side of his car a door flew open and a girl stumbled out "next time you let me drive" she said.

She wasn't like the others, she was more normal. She wasn't as stunning in appearance compared to them, but she wasn't bad looking either.

They all mover to stand next to the schools front entrance. They huddled together and started talking. I tried to pick up their conversation. They were talking about some girl. Maybe I was that girl.

_max _the voice said urgently. I didn't have time for it so I blocked it out. As soon as I put up that wall the bronze haired boy, and the short pixie girls eyes fixed onto me. Soon the others found out where their attentions was, and then they were all staring at me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Max's pov**

Our little staring contest went on and on. Cars started arriving, but no one broke eye contact. Then I heard the clumsy girl sigh and lean back against the wall. She was obviously bored. Their looks were ranging from exited, from the pixie girl, to a glare, from the blond girl.

The bell rang, and as I headed to the back entrance and they to the front we still didn't break eye contact. Once we got inside the staring stopped, well, at least from them it did. The rest of the school was going around spreading rumors about me.

My first class was advanced trig. The teacher signed my slip and told me where to sit. "Rosalie, raise your hand" he called out, the blond from this morning looked up and raised her hand. My heart sunk. "go sit by her" I nodded and took my seat.

I knew this already so I just doodled in my note book. Rosalie was ignoring me, though she clearly wasn't listening either. "hey" a boy whispered turning around "lets go out" he said to Rosalie smiling. She looked disgusted "yeah right".

He smiled "don't be like that" I looked up at him "whats your name" he looked confused "Matt". "Put the gun down Matt" I said loudly, Matt had chosen that moment to put something in a pocket on the inside of his jacket.

The teacher looked up, saw where his hand was, and walked over. He grabbed Matt by the back of his jacket and walked with him out the door. Me and Rosalie exchanged a look, and then burst into laughter.

The bell rung just as the teacher got back "hey" he yelled grabbing my arm and dragging me to the Principal's office.

Rosalie's pov

I had just managed to stop laughing when I reached our lockers. But one look from jasper sent me back into hysterics. He was reading my emotions.

Edward read my mind and smiled too. "what" Emmet asked. "apparently the new girl is already in the principals office on the first day" Edward said calmly.

I managed to stop laughing when Edward told the story, but at the end we were all in a laughing fit.

At lunch we all bought our food and sat down. All of a sudden we heard a yell "get back in here now" max had been trying to sneak out of the office, she sighed and turned back "I'll be right back, I need some water" she said before closing the door.

I waved at her and she made her way over to us. She dropped down into an empty seat smiling "your principle dose not like yo mama jokes".

" whats up, I'm Max" she said to my family, they all introduced them selves Alice, Jasper, Emmet, Edward and Bella. "nice to meet you".

"so where are you from" max opened her mouth to answer but was interrupted by someone clearing their throat. Max turned around and came face to face with the vice principle.

"sorry I got lost" she said seriously, the vice principle glared at her and grabbed her arm leading her back to the office.

* * *

The last class of the day was gym, we all had it. I met up with max out side of the changing room. Then we headed outside. It was still dreary, which was good for us.

They were playing soccer today, but my family skipped out, we would be too good to appear human. Bella sat out with us, because she was clumsy, and Max just didn't care enough to play.

We talked and laughed, joking around. Max got along with every one, even jasper. Soon the coach blew the whistle and we went our separate ways. School was over.

"I cant read her mind any more, I could in the morning but now I cant" Edward said "same with her future" Alice added. "there's something weird about her" I said catching every ones attention.

"think about it, she could hear us this morning, and she smells different" I said "like what" Bella asked interested "it complicated, she smells like, the wind, it smells good, but not as tempting" they all nodded in agreement.

Max's pov

When I got back to the clearing I felt my jaw drop. In the place of my tree was a log cabin. I walked up to it and cautiously stepped onto the porch. There I found a letter

_dear max_

_I wanted to help, please forgive me_

_love jeb_

Inside the envelope was a key to the house. I opened it up and took a look around. The kitchen was well stocked, but I would still need to get some clothes. To my relief there was a fully functional bathroom with a shower and a laundry room.

I smiled as I saw that jeb had stacked what was left of my tree for firewood. Then I headed off to the store.

**Sorry if I made Rosalie too nice, I'm not good at writing in her pov, any ways thx for reading.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Max's pov**

_I was running down a long white hallway. The smell of the meds was unbearable. I rounded a corner and came face to face with a eraser._

_The eraser held up a syringe and jabbed it into my arm._

I woke with a start. My nightmares were becoming so frequent that there was no such thing as a good nights sleep in my universe. My arm was hurting, I got out of bed and made my way over to the bathroom. After I got home from the store I had checked for bugs and hidden video cameras.

I didn't find any. I unwrapped my arm and inspected it. Iggy had done a good job setting it, and there was no swelling. Though the arm was completely dark purple from bruises.

After a long, luxurious shower, I picked out a out fit. I decided I was going to be the schools skater. I had bought a board a while back, and I was good. I wore a pair or blue jeans, black dc skater shoes, a black jacket with white writing all over, a purple hat, and a pair of black half finger leather gloves.

I went to the kitchen and decided on cereal, I still couldn't cook. After a long meal I was out the door. On the porch I picked up my board. The top was black, the bottom was black with blue flames every where, and the wheels were white.

I had spent yesterday fixing it up. It was kind of like my car. But I wasn't old enough to drive, and it looked like I had stopped aging. I skated to school, and was one of the first ones there, except for the Cullens.

I skated over, glad I hadn't bothered getting a helmet, it would have just made me look weird. "hey" I said stopping next to them.

"What's wrong with your arm" Alice asked, I shrugged "must of hit it or something". I don't know how she knew there was something wrong with my arm. I had wore a jacket just so no one would see it. There was no way they could know something was wrong with it. Unless they had eyes like mine.

There was something weird about them, and I was going to find out what.

**please don't get yourself killed because of me, wear a helmet when skateboarding. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**okay I'm going to attempt to make rose more mean. **

**Max's pov**

School was almost out and the day had been pretty good. Well that is, until Lauren showed up. "Out of my way loser" she said shoving me into the wall as she walked past.

"hey" I yelled causing her to turn around and glare at me. A crowd had started to gather around us. "max don't" some one said grabbing my arm. I winced, it was my bad arm and this person had a tight cold grip, too tight and too cold.

I turned to see Emmet, he smiled at me and lead me out of the crowd and over to his locker. "you know the principal already hates you, you get into a fight and he might kick you out".

I smiled "oh, and what would I do with out this wonderful school system" he laughed. I was in no rush to get home so I leaned against the locker and we talked.

Rosalie's pov

I liked max, she was OK, but when I walked around a corner and saw her flirting with my husband all respect for her was lost. I turned around and walked away.

No one flirts with my husband, this meant war.

Max's pov

I skated home, and got there in no time. But I dropped my stuff on the porch, and sat down. I was deep in thought. I thought about every thing, the school, fly boys, erasers, Itex, and the flock. I couldn't get them out of my mind.

Sure I was furious that they left me, but part of me still wished they were here. They were my one and only family. Sure I had Dr. M, but every time I stopped by I felt like I was interrupting their perfect little family.

Then I heard a sound, a growl and I shot up ready to attack. My jaw dropped "Edward" I asked. He froze from where he was, leaning over a dear that was slowly dieing.

He straitened up wiped something I couldn't see off his mouth with the back of his hand, and turned around slowly. The back of his hand was red, from blood. "um what are you doing" I asked awkwardly.

He stuttered "u-um, I was just hunting" I nodded my eyes wide "yeah, hunting with your mouth". But I understood "so are you all vampires" I had heard rumors at the school, about the vampires.

They had been fascinated by them, and were always talking about them, especially the vegetarians. "how do you...." I smiled "um, I don't know, your strong, cold, and drink blood, it wasn't that hard."

He looked uncomfortable "do you want to come in" I asked hesitantly. He looked at me like I was crazy "I'm a vampire, I drink blood, what is it with the people around here" I smiled "no, you don't drink human blood, and besides if you did Bella wouldn't be here". He nodded thoughtfully.

"No I'm not finished" He nodded towards the dear "okay, see you at school".

**so I was really glad you guys reviewed, and don't start freaking out,im for fax**


	7. Chapter 7

**you guys are awesome, I moved this story so it can be read if you click the maximum ride category, I had to rename it the new title is crossroads of life. If its easier for you I can continue to forward the updates to this story to. Review and tell me what you think.**

**Max's pov**

I knew school was going to be awkward today. I knew their secret but they didn't know mine. I wonder if they even know I'm different.

**Alice's pov**

"you what" Rosalie yelled at Edward. After Edward came back from hunting he had called a family meeting. He looked worried. "well there's no easy way to say this..........I............um............well" Rosalie growled in annoyance "spit it out" Emmet yelled smiling.

"okay well Max knows were vampires". "you what" Rosalie yelled at Edward "the last thing we need is two humans knowing were vampire, why don't we just put in on the radio, it might make it easier for you in your quest to get us all killed."

Emmet moved to calm Rosalie rapping an arm around her "Rosalie its OK don't over react" but Rosalie was still glaring at Edward.

"look we already agreed that she isn't human" Carlisle looked over at Edward "what is she" we all shrugged slightly.

"well what do you already know about her" we all thought for a bit. "she has good hearing"- Rosalie, "she has sorrow on the back of her mind constantly"-jasper, "she can block our powers"-me, "she smells different"-Emmet, "from what I could smell she lives alone, out in the woods".

We thought this over for a minute. "I got nothing" Emmet said baffled.

"why don't we invite her over" I said jumping up and down. Edward, Emmet, Rosalie, and Jasper all groaned. "that's a great idea" Esme said glaring at everyone else in a motherly way.

"yay" I squealed excitedly. "they said the good weather passed, get ready for school" carlisle said smiling at my hyper self. I ran to my room in vampire speed and picked up my bag.

It would be hard, but max would go shopping with me.

**man, I love writing in Alice's pov**

**Hey look at that cute little green button, maybe if you press it you'll get a cookie, you know you want a cookie.**


	8. I QUIT YOU NEED TO READ THIS

** I really hate this story. but I know there were some of you out there that liked it so I decided to write a new one. same topic same characters, different content. **

**I started writing it, and if I do say so myself it is good**

**There's action mystery and suspense all in the first chapter. I want to post it right now cause I'm so exited, but i need to be sure that someone out there has read this.**

**so tomorrow if i have two new reviews, ill put up the new story.**

**I decided i don't want to go through all the hassle of picking a new name, and bringing up a separate story. so I'm going to write over this one, plz no flames**

**thanks for reading, i promise ill make the new story 10 times better. I wanted this story to be more rebeliouse, ****so there might be some cussing.**

**i will totally make this up to you, oh and if any of you even bothered to read this extremely long authors note, you get a cookie**

**peace out!!!**


	9. Never too late

**story name: never too late**

**This story takes place after the angel experiment and during new moon, and erasers are alive, yay. To TheFlockRocksMySocks, I have no idea how to send people messages, i can barely even figure out how to post chapters. How do you send messages?**

Max's pov

I stretched my wings slowly, enjoying the relief of blood flowing freely back to the tips of my wings.

For you it would be like folding your arm back and tying it there for the day. Painful and annoying. I heard someone stumble into the ally with me behind the school. No, not **the **school, just forks high school.

I stepped into the shadows tucking my wings in. Even though I looked normal now I really didn't want to have to explain why I was in a dark ally when I should be at the last class of the day. So I would wait till they left.

"tell him to call it off" a guy yelled following a girl into the alleyway. The girl stumbled twisting her ankle. The guy, who by the way was huge, was followed into the ally by two girls and another guy. One of the girls draped herself around the guy.

_Slut _I though shaking my head. The other guy was just as big and seemed to there for back up. The last person to enter the ally was a girl. She looked mean. She cracked her knuckles, a bad habit to get into.

The girl who they seemed to be following was pale, and had brown eyes.

Her eyes held secrets untold, pain unannounced, and sadness so great, that not even the best poker face in the world could hide. She backed into a corner.

_No _I mentally screamed. That was the worst thing you can do in this situation.

The gang formed a circle around her. I got ready for a easy fight, _time to play hero_.

I paused for a second as I saw the lead guy pull a gun out of his jacket. _If I get shot again someone's going to get it_, I thought as I stepped out from the shadows.

Like Ella's had a short time ago, the girls eyes shot up to me. Following her lead the gang turned to see what she was looking at. Humans are so predictable.

"what the hell's going on here" I asked, knowing perfectly well. The lead guy looked annoyed "stay out of this ride" the guy said turning back to the girl. He towered over her, and if possible, me. There was no way they were in high school.

" tell him to call it off or I'll pound your face in". _what to do? _There were several ways this could go.

'_wuss'_ I fake coughed. The guy turned around "what did you say" he asked. I shrugged "I didn't say anything". He glared taking a step forward "I think you did" I smirked. _Oh yeah, I was totally playing the fang card_.

"whatever" he snapped out his gun pointing it straight at my heart. I was about to break his arm when someone cleared their throat. We looked up, and saw three figures step out of the shadows where I had hid in not moments ago.

My eyes widened. Why couldn't this guy just die.

Ari walked over to us. "sorry" he said slamming me into a wall, my head whipped back hitting the brick hard "she's with me".

The lead guy, who I will now name bob to keep things simple, smiled. "what about her" Bob asked indicating the girl in the corner with a nod of his head. "don't know don't care, have fun" he said turning his attention back to me.

I had killed him four times already, once more couldn't hurt.

****

What did you think, love it, hate it, want to start a riot? If so press that little green button right there. I know you see it. thx for giving this story a try.

\m/ ( . . )\m/

rock on


End file.
